1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to alignment tools and more particularly pertains to a new visual adjustable alignment system adapting the alignment device according to the particular user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of alignment tools is known in the prior art. More specifically, alignment tools heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior an which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art includes a putter body having an outer putter face including a centrally disposed optimum contact point on one side thereof to strike a golf ball when putting and a visual alignment means formed on the side opposite the putter face, the visual alignment means including a visual alignment base to support an adjustable alignment element movably positioned thereon in operative disposition relative to the optimum contact point to selectively align the adjustable alignment element on a virtual intended or target line. Another prior an includes a putter head having a forward-facing striking surface, a heel, a toe, a top surface and a rear alignment section. The rear alignment section comprises one or more elongated indicator bars of uniform width that project backwards and that are arranged perpendicularly to the striking surface at a first upper level. Arranged at a second, lower level is a corresponding number of elongated warning strips of a contrasting color, each warning strip having approximately the same width as, and being arranged in vertical alignment with, its corresponding elongated indicator bar. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new visual adjustable alignment system.